Switched: Pink to Black
by SakuraHikarinoTsubasa
Summary: When you go to Alice Academy having your life messed up should be expected. Turns out someone wants to break the rules. But isn't switching people's bodies crazy? But what will it bring? Love Hate? Well just MXN and HXR. R


**A/N: It's been a long time since I have updated anything and so I thought I would celebrate by posting one of my favorite stories I am working on. **** Anyways hope you enjoy this fiction! I plan to make it very Gakuen Alice mixed with my crazy plotline. This was written for someone who requested a Gakuen Alice fic back in March. Hope you like it ****Mallory Eve Martin****! Sorry that it took so long!**

**Summary: **When you go to Alice Academy having your life messed up should be expected. However, students aren't supposed to mess in other people's lives. Turns out someone wants to break the rules. But isn't switching people's bodies without their consent considered a little crazy?

**Switched:**** A Gakuen Alice Story**

**Test 1: Strawberry Flair**

It was a rather boring morning if I do say so myself. Not many students had entered the homeroom of Alice Academy. I for one am always early, being very particular about time is one of my known quirks. For a long time now, I've considered making my life slightly more interesting. I've considered getting a girlfriend, joining a sports team or club, but neither of those have sparked my interests. And so because of this I've decided to pick two test subjects for my little experiment. Today I am going to pick out these two lucky people, and in turn I hope they give me the results I want.

So here I am sitting at my desk at the back, quietly listening for any kind of abnormality. I heard an argument from down the hall, and yes it seems to be my lucky day. Looks as if I may have found just what I am looking for.

xxxxxxx

"I can't believe you! Why did you even follow me!" a girl with gleaming amber eyes shouted as she stormed into class 2-A. All the students present stared at her like she was a lunatic. Hotaru Imai sent death glares to all of them. _"These idiots should know by now their usual routine. To think they've been dealing with this for thirty-two weeks already." _

The girl who is throwing a tantrum is one that many in this school know well, Mikan Sakura. A girl of both beauty and brains, well…maybe she's a little dense but that's a whole other side of her. With her long light brown hair, she has brought many boys to their knees, hypothetically anyway.

Mikan dropped her bag next to her desk and sat down. Her's is the one next to Takuya Hiiragi, a boy with thin rimmed glasses and a frown that never seems to fade. It seems this morning he is grinning brightly for a change. His attention turned quickly to the door as another student came storming in after Mikan.

"I live on the same street Strawberry print! It's not like I wanted to be walking to school even a yard close to you!" a boy with red eyes, shining with a similar gleam as the girl's.

This boy is Natsume Hyuuga, he's very popular among his class, both with looks and intelligence. His jet-black hair paired with his handsome physic makes him the envy of every boy in the school. Natsume grudgingly went to his seat which is located behind Mikan's.

"Y-you looked? What the hell! You jerk!" Mikan tried to punch him but Natsume caught her fist. He rolled his eyes. " Yeah so what I saw them. It's because your skirt's too short anyways. You also run around all perky, jumping around everywhere. Everyone could see them this morning. Right Ruka?"

The boy sitting on the other side of Natsume had a blush across his face. Looking down at the ground while stroking his bunny he mumbled a reply. " Sorry Sakura."

Mikan's face flushed red as Natsume let go off her wrist. Hotaru, Mikan's best friend was about to hit the boy with her newly made baka-gun. That is, until Narumi-sensei entered the classroom.

"Settle down class! Let's get started on reading Shakespeare's Macbeth!"

While the entire class groaned, Mikan and Natsume gave the other a secret glare.

Takuya didn't pay much attention to the lesson as he usually did, however he was studying his two newfound subjects, as a new menacing smirk came across his face. Perhaps he could mess up their lives a little. He snapped his fingers, and not soon after both subjects flinched slightly before averting their attention to the teacher.

xxxxxxx

Now that class was over, the two silent individuals continued to be well silent. Mikan for the past forty-five minutes had been staring out the window, spacing like she did every day. Mikan like many girls dreamed of romance, even when she didn't have any. Well she's never had romance actually. But she daydreams about it. Also daydreamed about Natsume.

She now had a smile gracing her lips playfully as she imagined his demise. Oh how sweet it was to her, picturing Natsume in agony. Now the boy she was picturing in pain was wondering why she was so happy. With a frown clearly present he poked the side of her head with his pencil. Mikan whipped her head around to glare at the boy. His expression didn't falter but rather his glare intensified. Before he spoke the two glared at the other silently, anticipation was in the air at what the other would say. Finally the boy spoke up.

"What were you so happy about Strawberry?" he asked her gruffly.

She turned around to sit back in her seat correctly before responding. Mikan's expression slowly changed to a playful smirk as the gears clicked in her head.

"Oh I was just picturing your hair being burnt." She replied with an evil giggle in her voice. Natsume just rolled his eyes at this, even though she couldn't see.

"You have a vivid imagination."

"Oh why thank you."

"You could have done better though."

Mikan felt as if she had been stabbed. He was right she could have thought of something more original but she didn't. "Oh! Why should I have to be in the same room as you anyways?" She huffed with obvious agitation.

"Don't ask me. It wasn't my choice." Natsume huffed, crossing his arms.

Mikan turned around in her seat to lock eyes with him. He immediately sent her a chilling glare which she felt pierce the barrier around her. Mikan tried very hard to always put up a façade that would keep her safe while allowing her to defend herself with ease. The only person who ever broke it was the boy in front of her. She couldn't imagine why he of all people affected her. He was an Alice of fire, with an abnormal temper. In the blink of an eye he could change from sort of being kind to completely cold and irrational. He was at the top of his class yet he always seemed to get in trouble for something, coincidentally for the same reason Mikan would get in trouble.

Both of them always seemed to be at the same places at the same time. They had the same classes, were class representatives, lab partners, gym partners, need I go on? In short the two obviously would have gotten sick of each other in no time even if they didn't already hate each other.

"Wasn't mine either, everywhere I go there you are it ticks me off." she said glaring at him.

"Don't look at me like that." he glared back.

"Likewise." Mikan hissed.

Natsume always seemed to know the right buttons to push when it came to Mikan. Although he never tried to make her angry on purpose, it just happened.

Mikan however, thought that he was. She tried to think of something that would injure him in some way. Suddenly she decided to stomp on his foot, no matter what the circumstances.

"Ouch!" he cringed, scooting back. "What the hell was that for?"

"Because I hate you." Mikan said plainly then turned her attention to looking out the window.

"No you love me I know it."

"Yeah...sure."

"Hmm really polka?"

Mikan swiftly whacked him upside the head. "Like I said _joking, _as in not meaning it." she said slowly for him to understand.

Natsume felt very insulted. It was if she was treating him like he was stupid, which she was. He understood what she was talking about. Apparently she didn't understand that he did. _'Dense girl'_ He thought.

"No I understood that you were. Now don't touch me okay?" he rolled his eyes at her with a scoff. He really thought Mikan didn't know what she was even talking about anymore, he figured she was just an airhead with a temper like an erupting volcano.

Mikan was about to respond but was interrupted by the last bell of class. She began to gather up her things and when she was finished replied, "Yeah, yeah, I know you just _looooove_ for me to touch you." Her tone dripped with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes. Without even giving eye contact she picked up her bag and headed for the door.

"Like hell I do." he glared at the back of her head as she walked off. "I _despise it."_

Maybe Natsume didn't mean for his tone to sound so harsh. But to Mikan it felt like a thousand piercing knives. She cringed slightly before uttering a soft, "I know already." Immediately after she rushed out the door as fast as her legs would carry.

Natsume uttered a sigh at her quick departure. "And she runs off again."

"N-natsume-" Ruka started to speak up but was interrupted. He wanted to tell Natsume that Mikan was hurt by that. He did after all care about her and always seemed to notice when she was upset. Hotaru had sent him a turtle note during class telling him to mention to Natsume to stop being such an idiot. He wasn't necessarily going to tell him that, but something along those lines. Sadly he didn't get to say a thing, on account of Takuya.

"Hmm? Feeling a little lonely now eh Natsume-kun?"

Natsume jumped slightly. When he looked up from his bag to see who it was he immediately cringed. "Oh…hey Takuya."

"So, is it a bad thing that she left like that?" he asked with a cheerful smile on his face. Natsume never really liked Takuya Hiiragizawa all that much particularly for this reason, he always seemed to be up to something. There was always a sense of uneasiness in the atmosphere when he was around him. The guy in short was creepy.

"Course not. I really just don't get her is all." He told him with a sigh.

"Hmm….I think I can fix that." Takuya snapped his fingers causing Natsume to blink in surprise.

"Uh okay…wait- why am I talking to you anyway?" Natsume asked with a huff of disgust, then taking up his bag he left without another word.

"Oh I don't know Natsume-kun I don't know." Takuya watched him leave with his expression slowly turning into a menacing smirk. "I just can't wait for tomorrow."

Hotaru stood behind him with her baka-gun pointed at his head. "What are you planning?"

"Oh nothing Imai-san. Nothing at all." He said turning around to walk out the door. She wasn't convinced. After all ever since he transferred to Alice Academy she's felt uneasy around him. She looked over at Ruka to see him glaring at Takuya's back. " Nogi." She called out to him.

"Uh Yeah?"

" Do you think he's up to something?"

" It's obvious he is." Ruka scoffed.

Hotaru put away her gun as she made her way over to him. She knew that to keep her best friend safe she would need backup. _"Luckily this dimwit is useful for something." _

"Nogi, are you in the mood for a stake out?"

"Uh no."

"Good, cause we're having one."

**A/N: Yay! Finally ****I ****can post this story! Hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to read the next ****one! Review if you can. I would love to know if you think I should continue this story. Here's a preview of Chapter 2!**

** Preview of Chapter 2: **

Hotaru and Ruka have their stake out, but…what if they're paying more attention to the each other than their friends? Plus Mikan's concert is tonight and she's not feeling well. Takuya meets up with her in the hall and says that he can help. Will Mikan trust him? And if she does what are the consequences?


End file.
